Goosebumps: Dummy or not I will always love you 2
by punkypuppy13
Summary: A secuel to my first one. It's been a year since Joey Shawn helped Slappy stay human. They have become more than friends but the other human dummies are still out there and there will be some interresting parts! XD pleez review!
1. one year later

_YaY! new story! trust me this one will be very interresting! XD let's get started!_

It has been a year since I helped Slappy become human. And ever since then, We became more than just friends. My little sister Laney always asked me where he was and I kept telling her that I lost him. Which was total bull shit because my room was always clean. Slappy on the other hand lives with Jimmy like a normal son, Jimmy couldn't be happier, that he finally has a kid. But the only bad thing was that The other living dummies were human too and were still out there. We never heard them but still. Me and my family moved to a different neiborhood but Slappy and Jimmy weren't far away at all! It was a very cloudy day but nice. I went outside to grab the box that said 'Laney and Tommy's clothes' until I felt something poke my shoulder I turned around but saw nothing when I turned back around to see it was only Slappy. I gasped a little in suprise but smiled.

"Do you always have to sneek up on me?" I asked.

"Yes." he smirked and kissed my cheek. I blushed a little. He Took a box that also had Laney and Tommy's stuff in it and walked in the house. My parents warmed up to Slappy when they meet him. They asked him about his name and he told him that he's a inventers son and that his fathers favorite dummy was Slappy and that's why he named him that. Everybody liked Slappy except my older brother Brad. He didn't really like him for some reason.

"So how are you enjoying this whole father son thing?" I asked him.

"I like it." Slappy said, "But, dad is treating me as if I'm 8 and I'm 16...well...I look 16."

"Trust me all parents are like that." I smiled, "They just don't want us to grow up."

"I love dad don't get me wrong." He said, "I just hope he stops eventally."

"He will." I said. We finally got to Laney and Tommy's room. We set down the boxes and he kissed my lips gently. While he did that Brad walked by. He gave us one of his 'you disgust me' looks.

"Get a room!" He snarled.

"We are in a room." I smirked. He rolled his eyes and kept walking. Me and Slappy laughed then I remembered I had to pick up Laney and Tommy from school.

"Oh shit." I said, "I have to pick up the twins."

"Then lets go." Slappy smirked and took my hand. We walked to the little elementary school a few blocks away. Hand-in-hand. When we reached the school we saw the little kids run out and saw the two red-haired twins. They ran towards us.

"Hi Joey." Tommy smiled and hugged me, "Hi Slappy."

"Hey bud." Slappy said ruffing up his hair. It started to get windy so I put my black hair in a pony-tail. Same with Laney. Laney actully has a little crush on Slappy and has been copying me cause she thinks that if she does what I do she'll have him. We came home and saw that Brad was playing basketball by himself. When he saw Slappy and I hand-in-hand he rolled his eyes. The twins ran inside and I stood with Slappy.

"I should get going." He sighed, "I'll see you tomarrow." I smiled.

"Ok." I said. And we kissed.

"Bye." I smiled.

"Bye." he smiled back and left. After Slappy was out of sight Brad chucked the ball in the garage angerly.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"You and him!" He growled, "Why are you two so lovey dovey all the time?!

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"He's a freak." He said, "And your a freak for dating him!"

"No he's not!" I snapped, "You're just to damn self-centered to get to know him!"

"Oh, I know him!" He snapped back, "What makes him so special?!" I rolled my eyes and went up the steps.

"You're so blind!" I said and went inside.


	2. walking and hickys

It was 11:45 pm and I'm laying in my bed. I was dressed in normal clothes because Slappy and I usually walk around town. We only go out this late because this was the only time we were really alone. So, I'm laying in my bed reading a book until I hear a tapping on my window. I walked to my window to find Slappy standing in my driveway. I smiled and quietly walked downstaires. I quietly opened my front door and closed it.

"Jeez, I almost didn't make it here." Slappy said taking my hand.

"Why?" I asked.

"Jimmy was up late fixing something he destroyed." He said, "So I went out my window, but I almost couldn't do that cause the damn house is so old and every move I made made a sound."

"Well, thank god you made it." I giggled. We walked in the dark streets talking about everything that there is to talk about while we watched the moonlight.

"I can't believe school's going to start soon." I sighed, "Are you going?"

"No." Slappy sighed, "Jimmy doesn't think that I should."

"Lucky,You don't have to deal with any of the crap." I sighed, "Plus we might have these walks on weekends and breaks." Slappy smiled and put his arm around me. I smiled. I love being around him, it was going to be hard without him around me at school. Then Brad randomly popped into my head, he doesn't have a damn right calling Slappy a freak, what was his deal? The thoughts of school and other things were clouding up my mind and it was giving me a headache. We started talking about random stuff again and that helped ease my mind a little. We finally got to my house and stood in the driveway.

"I'll see you tomarrow." Slappy smiled.

"See you then." I smiled back and we pulled into a passionate kiss. I never wanted it to ever end...ever. I was in a daze. It was amazing. He then kissed the base of my neck, I tenced a bit when he started gently sucking on the skin on my neck. I will admit, it felt great but that was too close to 'it' so I gently pushed his chest.

"I think I should go inside before Brad or someone catches us." I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"goodnight." He said.

"Night." I smiled and quietly went inside. I quickly and quietly went up to my room and shut the door. I turned on the light and through on my tank-top and black pajama pants. Then I looked in the mirror and saw the hicky that he left.

"Hope I can hide that." I said to myself and lied on my bed and soon drifted off to sleep.


	3. closer to 'it' then eachother

A week later school started. I just passed by and got on with the week. I did make one friend. Her name was Carrie and she was the leader of the cheersquad. She was my total opposite. She wore alot of pink, she had long blonde hair, she always had a smile, and very pretty. She lived a couple of house away from me so we walked home together.

"Did you ever get that test Mrs. Roberts gave us?" Carrie asked.

"No idea." I said, "And can you believe it? In the first week, we get a test!"

"I know!" She said, "What a bitch!"

"And we're going to have to deal with her for the year." I sighed.

"Let's just hope it goes well." She said, "How did she ever get the job of being a teach-" She stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She suddenly had a huge smile on her face.

"Who gave you that hicky?!" She asked excitedly. My face started burning my jacket must have slipped of the red spot I was hiding.

"Oh." I said, "Nobody."

"Well, you couldn't have givin' yourself one!" She smiled, "Please tell me!"

"Ok ok, but you can't tell anyone." I said.

"Promise." She smiled, "Now who was it?"

"It was my boyfriend." I said quietly.

"Who's he?" She asked, "Does he go to our school?"

"No he's home-schooled but we meet a year ago." I said.

"What does he look like?" She asked.

"Him." I smiled. As we saw him sitting on my front porch.

"He's cute." Carrie said.

"And sweet, smart, funny..." I said.

"Well, I have to go." Carrie said and walked up her front steps then turned around and smirked, "Now don't do anything naughty while I'm gone."

"Yes mother." I smirked back. After she went in her house I walked to mine. Slappy got up and kissed my lips.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"It was alright." I smiled and took his hand while we were going to pick up the twins, "How was yours?"

"It was ok." He said and moved my hair to see the hicky he marked me with.

"Ha!" He smirked, "A mark that repressents your mine!"

"Yeah, thanks for that." I laughed. That night, while everyone else was asleep, (It was Friday night) I laid on my bed, wide awake, stairing up at the ceiling until I heard my window open. I sit up and just saw it was Slappy.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled.

"Have you ever heard Jimmy and a date talk?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"You don't wanna." He said and sat down beside me, "What are you still doing up?"

"I don't know." I said, "Just not tired."

"Good." Slappy smirked, "Know I can do this." He got on top of me and started necking me.

"Slappy, stop, that tickles." I giggled. He only smirked in response. Then we both reliezed that this was really close to 'it' so we stopped, not talking about. Slappy laid with me all night until I eventally drifted off to sleep


	4. lieing and shattering

_I just wanna thank _Darkgemini13 _For the idea for the story! So, Thank-you, you rock. Lets get started..._

I just got out of school and man was I happy to get home and see Slappy. I was about to walk when I was stopped by Andrew.

"Joey, wait up!" He yeld after me after he finally caught up with me he asked, "Can I walk with you?"

"Um...sure." I said and started walking, "What do you want to walk with me for?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you something." He said.

"Ok, what is is?" I asked.

"Well, first, how long have we known eachother?" He asked.

"Ever since 3rd grade I guess." I said, "Why?"

"Well, to tell you the truth." He said nervously, "I actully had my eye on you for sometime." I looked at him.

"But I thought Carrie was your girlfriend." I said.

"She is." He admitted, "But I've known you longer and really want to be more than just friends." My eyes widened.

"Wait...what..." I said. He leaned in slowly for a kiss but I smacked him.

"Carrie happens to be my best friend." I snapped.

"She'll never know." He said.

"Leave me alone." I said and walked away.

(A little Slappy POV)

I was sitting on Joey's front steps waiting for her to come home. Until Brad came out. I always wondered what he had against me but today was different. He smiled at me and sat next to me.

"Hey Slappy." He smiled.

"Hi." I forced a smile. Then his smile faded and he sighed, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked.

"Joey hasn't been so faithful." He sighed.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"She's seeing another guy." He said, "She's afraid to hurt you if she broke up with you. I guess she's tired of being with the same person for a year. I just had to tell you before you got hurt." I was speechless. Joey was actully cheating on me?! I got up without saying anything and left. The only quetion running through my head was "Why?"

(End of Slappy's POV)

(Brad's POV)

Finally, I won't see him around anymore. Of course that story did make Joey sound like a bad person but I got him out of our lives for good.

(End Brad's POV)

(Normal POV: Joey's POV)

I finally reached home but didn't see Slappy there. Which was funny cause he was always there but, I told myself that he had something to do, so I left to go pick up the twins myself. When me and the twins reached home I saw Slappy standing in the driveway. I smiled and walked up to him as the twins went inside, then I noticed that he had a serious pissed off look on his face.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I can't believe you!" He snapped. I flinched a little then looked at him in question.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone told me that you were cheating on me!" He growled, "Who is he?" I looked at him in suprise.

"Slappy, what are you talking about?" I asked, "I would never cheat on you!"

"That's not what they said!" Slappy growled, "They said you didn't were tired of dating me and went off with someother guy."

"Wait, Who's telling you this shit!" I asked angerly.

"That's not important!" He snapped, "Who is he?!"

"Slappy, I'm not cheating on you!" I snapped back. There was silence then he whispered.

"Maybe it's time." He whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"Too break up." He said quietly.

"Slappy..." I said but he just started walking.

"Goodbye." He said. I stood there for minute then ran in the house. I was about to open the door to my room when Tommy stopped me.

"Joey?" He asked worried, "Are you ok?" I couldn't say anything so I just ran past him. I opened my door and locked it and cried my shattered heart out. But, I also didn't know that Slappy was doing the same thing and that Tommy was listening through my door figuring out a plan to fix this situation. And who said 8 year old brothers don't care?


	5. Tommy's the best! And Brad's dead!

(Tommy's POV)

I heard my big sister cry her broken heart out. It was the fifth day that she had been crying, she would come home and sob. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but she locked the door. I heard mom downstaires and wondered if she knew. I ran downstaires and found her reading the newspaper.

"Hey mom." He said, "Do you know what's wrong with Joey?" Mom sighed and gave me a sad smile.

"Slappy broke up with her." She said, "Apparently, someone told him that Joey was cheating on him"

"But she wouldn't do that." I said.

"I know hun." She said, "But I guess someone didn't want her and him to be together."

"But who-" I stopped and thought of the only person who didn't want them to be together then said quietly, "Brad..."

"What was that hun?" Mom asked.

"Nothing." I said and ran upstaired, "Thanks mom." I ran into Brad's room and saw him on the phone.

"You're a terrible person!" I shouted.

"Um, Teara I have to go." He said and hung up. He turned to me, "What?"

"You told Slappy that Joey was cheating on him and made him break-up with her!" I snapped, "You're the only one who didn't like them together!"

"I was doing everybody a favor." He shrugged.

"Then why is Joey crying her eyes out right now!" I asked.

"She doesn't get it." Brad said darkly.

"He was everything to her!" I yelled, "And she was everything to him! How can you be so selfish?!"

"He's a freak!" Brad said, "He's going to give her a bad repatition." I shoke my head in digust and left. It was somewhere around 12:30 and I snuck in Joey's room. She was on her bed asleep, no covers covered her, and her face was stained with tears and eye-liner. I made sure everybody was asleep, took my bike, and rode to Slappy's. When I finally got there I saw people come out and hide beside the shop. It was Jimmy and some lady. They walked out of the house and left. After I couldn't see or hear them I knocked on the door. I heard nothing, so I knocked again. I finally heard someone on the otherside and Slappy opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Tommy?" He asked.

"I have to tell you something." I said. He let me in and shut the door.

"What?" He asked.

"Brad lied to you." I said, "I know it's hard to believe but it's true, He didn't like you and Joey together, Joey's been crying and she eventally cried herself to sleep. Brad was being selfish, he said that you were giving her a bad reputation." Slappy looked at me in shock.

"So, she wasn't cheating on me." He said.

"No." I said, "You're her world and Brad recked it."

"I can't believe I hurt her..." He said.

"It wasn't your fault." I said, "You didn't know."

"She would never take me back." Slappy said looking out the window.

"I bet she would." I smiled, "But, we'll have to find out." I took his hand and dragged him outside. We got to my house and he stood there.

"Come on." I said.

"I don't know Tommy." He said. Come on he finally came in the house. I opened the door to Joey's room and he slowly walked in. He turned around and smiled at me, "Thanks Tommy."

"No problem." I said and went to my own room.

(Joey's POV)

I was asleep after crying so much, I was so devistated, I didn't want to get up until I felt a kiss on my forehead. I opened my eyes to find Slappy's face.

"I'm sorry I believed Brad and not you." Slappy said. Brad! That bastered! I am soooo going to kill him! But, I looked at Slappy.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"Tommy, told me everything." He said.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy." I smirked, "Always makes things right."

"He does." Slappy agrees, "He rode to my house and told me everything."

"I am so sorry, Joey." He said again, "I really never meant to hurt you. Will you ever forgive me?" He wiped wet eye-liner off my cheek. I smiled at him

"Of course I do." I smiled, "It wasn't your fault and I missed you." He smiled and held me close to him. I could here his heart beat. He kissed the top of my head and we laid there all night holding eachother. But, one thing was certain. Brad was dead.

_pleez review!!!!! Brad is gonna get it!! Isn't Tommy the best?!!!! XDDDD_


	6. revenge is sweet and sex is hot

_warning may get graphic..._

(Joey's POV)

I had Friday off from school and was by my window...BORED!!! I watched how my bastered for a brother Brad was shooting hoops. I really hated him right now. All the thoughts about Brad went away when I saw Slappy walk in the drive-way and smiled at me. I smiled back and went downstaires.

(Slappy's POV)

I walked in the drive-way and Smiled up at Joey as she smiled down at me then she left to come downstaires. She was out of sight when Brad glared at me.

"I thought you two broke up." He said.

"We got back together." I said not looking at him.

"But she cheated on you!" He said.

"If she did then Tommy wouldn't have came to my house in the middle of the night saying she didn't." I pointed out. From the corner of my eye I could see that he was about to say something until Joey came out. She glared at Brad and I smirked. I took her hand and gave her a kiss on her cheek to piss off Brad, and it seemed to be working.

(Joey's POV)

Slappy and I walked and we bothed laugh after seeing the pissed off look on Brad's face. I was glad we were back together. I loved him so much. We walked around.

"I hope that never happens again." I said.

"I too." Slappy agreed, "I still can't believe I believed Brad and not you." I kissed his cheek.

"It's alright." I said, "I'd probably do the same thing." After a silent moment I spotted Teara, Brad's girlfriend. I showed Slappy.

"It's Brad's Girlfriend." I said.

"Really?" he asked then had an evil smirk on his face, "I'll be right back." I saw him walk up to her.

(Slappy's POV)

"Hey, are you Teara?" I asked walking up to her, "Brad's girlfriend?"

"Yeah." She said, "Who are you."

"Well, I'm Brad's best friend, and I think you should really break up with him..." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Oh god, because, all he talks about is you, all his under shirts say "I love Teara" When he asks if he can use the bathroom at school he takes a photo of you and, he told us, that he jacks off with it." Slappy continued, "He also took alot of stock pictures of you too. There's one with you walking home and a couple of you taking a shower. His room is covered with stock photos of you and a lock of your hair that he got while you were sleeping. He also took all your bra's and underwear and is planning to by you a langurae and he has all these condoms that he bought. And since you have five letters in your name, it's always 5 this 5 that. And it's just terrible!" I turned around to see that Joey couldn't stop laughing from the look on Teara's face.

"Really?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"Wow, thanks for telling me." She said and took out her cellphone.

"No problem." I said and walked away. (What? Joey said Brad was going to break up with her.) I put my arm around Joey, "We better leave." We walked back to her house and heard Brad talking on his phone.

(Joey's POV)

"Teara.....I would never-.....I swear I didn't.....But Teara-...hello?....hello?" Brad hung up his phone. We held back our laughter.

"Well, I have to go." Slappy said.

"Alright." I said and started a whole make-out session. Brad came and saw us.

"You two are asses!" He shouted. Slappy left and I went inside.

(That night)

I was home alone. Brad went to spend the night with his friends, same with Laney and Tommy, Dad worked night's, and mom was called in for the night to help some pasiant. I was in my room reading a book then I heard my window slide open. It was Slappy.

"Hi." Slappy said, "Jimmy's on another date so I thought I come bother you."

"I like it when you bother me." I smiled. We sat on my bed it was silent but he leaned in and kissed my lips. It started out so gentle then became more passionate. He got on top of me and we continued to kiss then I started to unzip his jacket as he started to unzip mine. We both took off our shirts and continued the passionate kiss. He started to untie my black pants. I took off his belt. We striped eachother until we were only in our under garments. Well, until we started stripping those too. It wasn't long before he thrusted himself into me. It stung really bad at first but pain was soon replaced with pleaser. Slappy made sure he was gentle and not to hurt me. I really thought we weren't going to go this far until a little while. People told me not to do this until I was sure I was in love. Well, I am. Slappy and I love eachother very much and I knew this would happen sometime. It was getting warmer and warmer in the room and it was after an hour that we both reached our point. We both laid in my bed, we both agreed that was amazing! We laid in eachothers arms before falling asleep.

"I love you, Joey." Slappy said.

"I love you too, Slappy." I said and we both dozed off. It was a shame that this was something I would probably regret.

_Pleez review! And pleez don't think I'm perverted, I just came up with something and this had to happen in order to have the next chapter, review, but no bad once pleez!_


	7. The truth and Milly

_yay next chapter! You'll never guess what happens!_

"Blah!" Was the sound I made when I puked in the toilet for the 6th time. I've been throwing up for sometime for no reason! I was at school, it was one of our breaks, and Carrie was outside the stall. I finally came out.

"Oh god." I groaned, "The flu is pretty intence!" I shished some water in my mouth to get rid of the bad taste and spat it back out.

"What flu?" Carrie asked.

"Well, isn't there a flu going around?" I asked.

"There isn't a flu going around." Carrie said. I groaned.

"I've never felt worse." I said, "These past 4 months have been hell!" We heard girls giggle and we turned around to see they were laughing at my misery.

"Who the fuck are you laughing at?!" I snapped, "Get out of here!" They stopped and ran out. Carrie looked at me in worry.

"Are you on your period?" Carrie asked.

"No." I said, "I haven't had my period in 4 months." Carry thought then looked at me.

"Did you do 'it'?" She asked.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"Did you and Slappy do 'it'?" Carrie asked again. I blushed. I got what she was saying.

"I can't be pregnet." I said.

"How do you know?" Carrie asked.

"Well, I'm not fat." I said.

"Well, My mom has a thousand pregnegcy tests." Carrie said.

"No." I cut her off, "I'm not pregnet Carrie." Carrie gave me a pleading look.

"At least try it." Carrie pleaded.

"Alright." I sighed. After school we walked home. I knew there had to be a different way why I was so sick. We stopped at Carrie's house (Her mom wasn't home) I waited for a minute then she ran outside and handed me the box.

"Try." She said.

"Ok." I said and walked away. I walked without really paying attention, I was reading the box and crashed into someone. I dropped the box. I looked up and saw it was Slappy.

"Hi." He smiled and kissed my lips.

"Hi." I said and hugged him. He looked down and picked the box up and looked at it then at me.

"Why do you have a pregnegcy test?" He asked. I snached the box away and started walking. I really didn't want to say anything. He ran in front of me.

"Joey.." He said and grabbed my shoulders, "Why do you have it?" I looked at him.

"I've been sick." I said, "For four months. Carrie begged me to take it."

"Alright." He said. We walked to my house. (good thing no one was home.)

"I'll be right back." I told him and went to the bathroom. I waited a minute. Then something started to appear on it. I little red '+' I looked at it in horror. I opened the door to find Slappy standing there.

"Well?" He asked.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my parents." I said.

"You mean..." He said quietly. I nodded sadly. He held my tight in his arms and I started crying. He kissed the top of my head.

"We'll get through it." He said. We decided to tell our parents. Slappy told Jimmy and he was delighted!

"I get a son and grand children too!" Jimmy beamed, "This is too much!" I told my parents and they were pissed! Not at me and Slappy but at themselves.

"We always left you alone!" My mother sobbed, "At least Slappy was there for you!"

"We never paid any attention!" My dad paced, "And this is what happens." But with there moods they supported us. My parents told us everything we needed to know about. Both Jimmy and My parents were very supportive, even Carrie helped out. But it was weird how I didn't get any bigger. I seemed to be the same size. 2 months later I was walking home with Carrie and saw Slappy waiting for me. We were almost there but I stopped.

"You ok Joey?" Carrie asked in concern. I fell to the ground and lost all control of my body, I couldn't stop shaking. Carrie screamed when she saw that I was having a violent seazure and blood was coming from down there. Slappy rushed towards and picked me up. He got my parents and we rushed to the hospital. The doctors thought it was time so they had me push and push and push and so on. it was after 3 hours that we got hear and on the last push I heard crying.

"It's a girl." The doctor announced. I sighed in relief. Everyone but me, Slappy, and Jimmy. Wondered why I had that sezeur. But they didn't ask. Slappy and I agreed that her name would be Milly. We finally went home with Milly. I laid her in her crib and sat there it eventally got dark and I also fell asleep.

_reveiw! What's going to happen next?!!_


	8. Joey stood up and Slappy is protective

Carrie and I had a four day weekend so I spent all my time with Milly. And the one big thing I forgot to menchin' was that Brad was in England with my uncle since he was planning on moving there when he turned 20. He left the day before I told my parents I was pregnet. So he's not going to be too happy when he comes back...Slappy, usually came by and helped with Milly. He was so good on being a father. Tommy was so excited to be an uncle. When Slappy wasn't around he would help me. Laney was happy that there was a new baby. But wasn't too happy when it was mine and Slappy's. Jimmy would stop by and play with her. So would my parents. So anyway, I was in my room rocking Milly to sleep in my arms and then Brad came in.

"Mom and dad said there was something you wanted to show me." Brad said. He walked in front of me.

"What do you want-" He stopped and his eyes went wide when he saw Milly.

"Please tell me your babysitting." He said.

"If I said yes I would be lying." I sighed. He backed away slowly as if I were insane.

"That's your kid?" He asked.

"And your neice." I said.

"But how-" He stopped when he looked out my window, "Slappy!" He rushed out of the room and I looked out the window to see that Slappy was walking towards the door. I ran out of the room.

"Brad!" I yeld after him, "Don't!" Then reliezed Milly was still in my arms. My parents ran out.

"What's going on?" My mom asked worried. I handed her Milly.

"Take her." I said and followed Brad downstaires. Slappy knocked on the door and Brad was going to open it. When Brad cracked it a little.

"Slappy run!" I shouted but right after I said that Brad swung open the door and punched him straight in the face. Brad's punch was so powerful that Slappy fell back. Brad started to kick him in the stomach. Brad was so pissed off that he took a baseball bat! I ran after him and jumped on his back. He dropped bat and tried to get me off his back.

"Joey, get off!" Brad shouted.

"No!" I shouted back, "You can't hurt him!" I heard Milly cry and got off him. I helped Slappy up. He was covering his nose which was just gushing blood. We backed away. Brad looked at me, to Milly, to Slappy and walked straight up to him.

"You got my little sister pregnet?!" Brad yelled, "You forced into this! Didn't you?!"

"I didn't force her to do anything!" Slappy snapped.

"Is that what you made her think?" Brad snarled, "That it was her choice?Did you tell her nothing would happen?!"

"It just happened!" I stepped in. Brad looked at me.

"It didn't just happen Joey!" He said, "He had no right taking advantage of you?!"

"He didn't!" I snapped, "Why do you blame him? Yes, we did it and I got pregnet! But he takes responsiblity and comes here to see me and his daughter! He didn't leave me and he never ranaway!"

"You don't get it-"

"No Brad! You don't get it!" I interrupted him, "You've been nothing but an ass! Always thinking your right and everyone should do it your fucking way! And you would do anything to get it!" Brad glared at me.

"You just wait little sis." Brad snarled at me, "He is going to hurt you someday and you'll look back and relieze that I was right." After he said that he pushed by me and went upstaires. The phone started ringing. Slappy's nose stopped bleeding and mom handed Milly to him to go answer it. Dad took the twins back into the living room. I could feel a small tear go down my face. Then I felt Slappy wipe it away. I looked to him and smiled. He smiled back and pulled me close.

"I'm so sorry Slappy." I said.

"Don't be." He said, "Your not the one who beat me up."

"Would you leave me?" I asked without looking at him.

"Of course not." He said. I smiled then looked up at him.

"We better clean the blood off your face." I said taking his hand and leading him inside. We went in my room. Slappy laid Milly in her crib and sat down on my bed. I got a wet wash-cloth and started wiping the drying blood off. I started to wipe the blood off his lips and after they were wiped clean he connected them with mine in a soft and slow kiss. After that he hugged me tight. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Never leave me." I said quietly.

"I won't." He said. After Slappy left Milly started crying. I got up and held her.

"Don't worry sweetheart." I smiled, "You'll see him tomarrow."

(Slappy's POV)

I was walking home in the dark. I alwaysed love to be with Joey and Milly. I was thinking about Joey when I heard a familiar voice. I hid by a building. What I saw shocked me. I saw the leader and the other living dummy's.

"I miss Slappy!" Mary-Ellen wined, god I hate her, "I wish he was here!"

"We'll get him back." The leader said, "The girls dead remember. He's around here somewhere."

"Yeah, Maybe, but when he comes back he's mine, got it!" Mary-Ellen said.

"Whatever floats your boat, Mary." The shorter one said. After I couldn't hear or see them I ran home. I opened and Slammed the door. Jimmy in there.

"What is it lad?" He asked.

"The other living dummy's are here." I said.

"Really?!" Jimmy asked.

"Yes." I said, "We can't let them touch Joey or Milly."

"Shouldn't we tell the lass first?" He asked.

"No." I said, "She already has other things to worry about. Don't tell her anything."

"Alright." Jimmy sighed, "My mouth is shut."

"Thank-you Jimmy." I said.

"Anything for you lad." Jimmy smiled and patted me on the back.

_Review! Gawd, Brad fucking sucks! What will happen next?!!! Next chapter will be up very soon!_


	9. Slappy and Joey's moment

It was Friday night and I didn't fall asleep till 2 in the morning. I was sooo tired! Milly was finally asleep and I just fell asleep an hour ago. That was until Slappy came in.

"Joey." He whispered, "Wake up." I groaned and throw the pillow on my head. Slappy took it away.

"Joey." He whispered and shook me gently, "Wake up."

"Why?" I groaned.

"I have to tell you something." Slappy said. I cracked one eye open.

"Can't this wait till morning?" I asked.

"No." He said. I sat up.

"What is it?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder. Too tired to lift it.

"I can't come here for a couple of days." Slappy said. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Jimmy has this problem and the doctor he goes to works in another town." Slappy said.

"Oh that's terrible." I said and traced his life line on his hand.

"Yeah, so I have to go with him." He said, "Do you think you can manage be yourself?"

"Depends." I said, "You are coming back right?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"Then I think I'll be fine." I smiled. He kissed my lips gently and laid down with me. I cuddled up next to him and he held me tight.

"So what problem does Jimmy have?" I asked closing my eyes.

(Slappy's POV)

"So what problem does Jimmy have?" She asked closing her eyes. Uh-oh...Haven't thought of that yet. I thought qiuck for an excuse.

"Umm...He has arthrites." I said hoping she would believe it. She snuggled up closer.

"Aw...Poor thing." She said. I sighed in relief. It was a shame that I would have to be separated from Joey and my daughter. But it was to protect them and I would just have to not see them for a couple of days. I hope to god that this plan works. If they find anything that means Joey and Milly are alive then they would hunt them down. A little tear ran down my cheek from thinking of what might ever happen To my daughter and the love of my life. My eyes were closed then I felt Joey's hand wipe it away. I smiled at her when she closed her eyes again.

"I love you so much Slappy." Joey said nuzzling into my chest.

"I love you too." I said quietly and held her tighter. Not wanting to let go. Joey finally fell asleep and I also doozed off with Joey in my arms.


	10. Even 4 a few days I still think of you

(Slappy's POV)

I told the other living dummy's to meet me outside of town. I couldn't risk them finding Joey. I waited in the dark by a tree until they came in view.

"Slappy!" Mary-Ellen exclaimed and hugged me, "Oh Slappy, I thought I would never see you again!" She tried to kiss my cheek but I shoved her away from me.

"So what did yoy meet us for?" The leader asked, "This isn't a trap right?"

"No." I said calmly, "I'm actually going to tell you that we should leave town."

"Why?" Mary-Ellen asked, "We like it here? And another thing why did you carry that one girl and run away from us?"

"Well, I only took her so she would trust me more." I lied, "And when she thought it was safe I slit her throut."

"What about that little runt?" The shorter one asked.

"I tracked him down and killed him too." I said, "Same with the rest of the family."

"Impressive." one with a black streak in his blonde hair said.

"But they found the body's and will be all over the city for us." I said.

"Really?" The leader said, "Where do we go?"

"There's a town south from here." I said, "50 miles away."

"That'll have to do." The leader said, "What about you?"

"I'm going too." I said, "We better get going." They all went into the car that Jimmy let me barrow and they all got in exept Mary-Ellen who grabbed my sleeve.

"Slappy." She said, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked.

"I know I told you millions of times but I need you to know that I really do love you." She said, "And I need to know, do you love me?"

"No." I said, "I'm sorry but I don't have those feelings for you." When I said that it was completely true, All my feelings were Joey's and no one else's. She gave me a pout face and got in the car. I got in the car and drove off. On the way everyone talked about anything there is to talk about but I didn't say anything. I kept on thinking about Joey and the best times I had with her and about our daughter Milly. I couldn't wait until I got back and would spend time with them. I missed Joey already. We finally got to the town and got out of the car. We checked into a old motel and got settled in. We slept by day and walked around by night. I stayed a couple of days so they would think I with them. It was the last day here and I laid in my bed.

"Slappy." Mary-Ellen said, "What do I have to do to make you love me?"

"Nothing!" I said angerly. She's been asking this crap non fucking stop!

"There has to be something!" She said.

"Goodnight Mary-Ellen!" I snapped and turned off the light. After a couple of hours everyone was asleep. When I made sure they were I quietly walked out of the room and got in the car. I left a note saying I was around town. I drove home. Excited to see the love of my life. The miles seemed to pass by without notice and by 11:50pm. I was at her house. I didn't see other cars in the driveway so I opened the door. I quietly went upstaires and opened her door. Joey was wide awake reading with only her light on. She heard the door open and jumped in suprise but she smiled when she reliezed it was only me.

"How was your trip?" She asked.

"It was alright." I said and closed the door. I looked towards an empty crib and sat next to Joey.

"Where's Milly?" I asked.

"My parents wanted to take her to see my aunt." Joey said, "They'll be back tomarrow night."

"Why aren't you there?" I asked.

"I knew you were probably going to come home tonight." She said and pulled me on top of her. I kissed her lips and shoved my tongue in her mouth. I slowly kissed down her neck down to her chest. I pulled down her tank top a bit and kissed in the center of her chest. She moaned and I could feel her heart racing, until my cell-phone rang. (Yes I bought one) I groaned and walked out of the room and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Where are you!" Mary-Ellen exclaimed.

"Around town!" I snapped.

"Why didn't you say you were?" She asked.

"I left a note!" I said. There was silence for a second.

"Oh found it!" She said.

"Great, now leave me alone!" I said and hung up. Joey sat up.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Someone that works with Jimmy's doctor." I said and we continued where we left out.


	11. Where is he!

(Mary-Ellen's POV)

I have been waiting for Slappy to come back to the hotel but it's been hours! I was watching the clock when Dan (Short one) came into the room.

"Is Slappy still gone?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said angerly, "Where the hell is he!"

"Hey, a man needs to think." Dan said.

"Shut up!" I said, "Who ask you?" I looked back to the clock when he left. I kept on thinking. Why doesn't he love me? What can I do to make him? There had to be a way! My eyes spotted the phone and I decided to call him again.

_*ring ring_

_*ring ring_

(Slappy's POV)

I was still asleep when my phone rang. I snatched it from my pants that were on the floor, jee wonder how they got there, I looked towards Joey to see that she was still sleeping. I answered a phone in a whisper.

"What do you want!" I said.

"Where are you?" Mary-Ellen wined.

"I'm out of town I'll be back tonight." I whispered angerly.

"Why are you out of town?" She asked.

"I wanted to check out the crime scene for the girl and her family." I said.

"That's still going on?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, "I'll be back tonight."

"Alright." She said and I hung up. I looked towards Joey and smiled. I laid next to her, kissed her shoulder, wrapped my arms around her, and fell back asleep.

(Mary-Ellen's POV)

After I hung up and got the group together.

"Ok guys." I said, "We're going to Jimmys."

"Why?" Zack asked (Streak in his hair).

"Because, Slappy's been acting strange." I said.

"Just because he doesn't love you it doesn't mean he's acting strange." Dan said, "He's actually making since." I throw a pillow at his head.

"Come on." I said, "We can steal a car and see what's wrong with him."

"Well, it's better than being around here." Mike (strong guy) said. When it was dark we stole a car and drove off. We finally got to Jimmys' but we didn't see the lights on. We quietly slipped in and looked around.

"I'm not finding anything." The leader said.

"I doubt something's here that would be of use." Zack said.

"There has to be some-" I stopped when I spotted a small picture on Jimmy's desk.

"Hey come check this out." I said and passed the picture around.

"That looks a lot like that girl that was with Slappy a year ago." I said, "She looks a little different than when we last saw her and why does she have a baby?"

"She's probably her little sister." Dan said.

"No!" The leader snapped, "Don't you idiots get it? This is her and Slappy's child! That's probably why he made us leave town and why he leaves us." I was pissed now! He's with her and they have a child! I was supposed to be his first time! I started going through Jimmy's desk.

"What are you doing?" Jay (long dark brown hair) asked. I didn't answer until I found the envolope where the picture was.

"Found her address." I said and read it.

"Great job Mary-Ellen." The leader complemented, "We can track her down and take her." We drove until we were on the corner across from her house. We stopped when we saw her door open. We saw Slappy and the bitch on her front porch. They were talking and Slappy had the baby in his arms. Joey took the baby from him as he kissed her lips and hugged. She went inside with the child and Slappy got in his car. He started it and drove away. We decided to wait until the lights were off. an hour later the lights were turned off. We slowly drove closer to the house and got out. We climbed up to her bedroom window, we knew it was her room because we saw her close the curtains, and quietly slid the window open. Zack went in first. He walked up beside her.

"I see why Slappy likes her." He smirked, "She's pretty hot."

"Shut-up!" I snapped, "And take her!" Mike was walking towards the baby when it started crying! Joey's eyes snapped open and she sa up. When she saw Mike near her baby she jumped up and ran towards him. She got a thick text book and throw it in Mikes stomach. When she did that Jay and Zack grabbed her arms. She was fighting and was a about to scream when Dan knocked her out with another thick text-book. We left a note, climbed down her window, and throw her in the car while Jay held the baby. When we started driving the leader asked.

"So are we going to kill her"

"No." I smiled to myself, "She's going to suffer first."


	12. saving and still loving

(Slappy POV)

I drove back to the motel and slipped into the room. I saw nobody there.

"Where the hell-" I was cut off when my cellphone rang. I looked at the collar ID and it said unknown. I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Slappy!" Mary-Ellen said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Oh you know." She taunted, "Hanging out with your girlfriend." My eyes widened.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" I said quickly.

"We saw you walk out of her house." Mary-Ellen smirked, "With your little baby in your arms."

"What do you want from her?" I asked.

"Well, there's always a rule that says another girl shouldn't steal anothers boyfriend." She said.

"Well, you're breaking that rule." I heard Zack in the background.

"Shut-up!" Mary-Ellen snapped then talked softly again, "Well anyways, she can't take you away from me."

"Where's Milly!" Joey shouted from the background.

"You have my daughter too!" I snapped.

"Shut her up!" Mary-Ellen commanded and I heard a loud smacking sound.

"Stop!" I shouted, "Don't hurt her!"

"Well, we can let them go." Mary-Ellen said. I was about to say something then didn't.

"What's the catch?" I sighed.

"Easy, leave her be with me." Mary-Ellen said simply.

"No way in hell!" I shouted.

"Well, alright." She said, "We can just kill them and-"

"Don't you lay a finger on them!" I snapped then sighed, "I'll be right there."

"I knew you would see it my way." She said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"The ally where why all fought." She said.

"Don't harm them." I said.

"Alright." She smirked, "See you then." And she hung up. I jumped in the car and sped off. I parked 3 blocks away from where I needed to be. I walked over there. I had to think of what I had to do. After I finally got to where I was supposed to be and walked into the ally.

"I knew you would show up!" Mary-Ellen beamed. She was about to attack me with a kiss but I blocked her and gave her a serious look.

"Joey and Milly." I said, "Where are they?" She gave me a pouty face then turned around to the others.

"Bring them out." Mary-Ellen said. Jay came out with Milly who was unharmed and was asleep. But Mike came out and slammed Joey and the hard ground. She gasped and blood gushed out of her mouth. She was beaten have to death! I ran to her side and held her up.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Stupid question I know but what else could I say?!

"I've had better days." She smiled. Mary-Ellen pulled me up and pushed me against the wall.

"Pucker up sweetheart!" She said and kissed me!

(Joey's POV)

I was forced to watch and when I saw them kiss a small tear slid down my face. No matter how much I suffered with the other living dummies this was definatly torchure. I slowly kissed my eyes when another tear was trickling down my face. It felt like a razor blade on my face. After she stopped kissing him she looked at me and saw I had my eyes closed. She walked to my side and smirked.

"I guess not everyone has a happy ending sweetheart." Before kicking me in the stomach. I coughed out blood.

"Come on." Mary-Ellen said, "Leave them." Jay set the baby next to me and was leaving. Slappy stood by me when no one was looking. He knelt down and looked at me in sorrow.

"I'm so sorry." He said. I opened my eyes and smiled. I slipped a peice of paper in his pocket as he kissed my forehead. I quickly scooped up Milly and walked home when they left.

(Slappy's POV)

I put my hands in my pockets feeling guilty about putting Joey and Milly in so much danger. I felt my fingers touch something. I grabbed whatever it was and saw that it was a note. I opened it up and read it. It said:

_Dummy or not I will always love you_

I stood there in silence for a bit then had a crazy idea! (_an: slappy and the others are still human just to clarify.) _The other living dummy's and I got into the car. As I started driving Mary-Ellen wouldn't shut up!

"Aren't you glad we're together Slappy?" She asked, "She wasn't your type anyway." I turned to her and smiled.

"Mary-Ellen." I said and started driving faster, "I hate you! I will always love her!" Mary-Ellen gave me a sad look but everyone else was starting to get terrified.

"Mind slowing down." The leader said. I started going faster.

"Slappy stop right-" Mary-Ellen started but before she could finish I ran right into a tree. All I remember was them screaming and us crashing. Then darkness...

(Joey's POV)

I was in the Slappy's hospital room waiting for him to get up. He finally cracked an eye opened.

"That was pretty stupid." I smirked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Waiting for you to get up." I said, "When I saw your car clashed in with a tree I called the hospital. You scared me pretty damn bad. You were through the windshield."

"I didn't think you would care." Slappy said.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have called." I smiled.

"What about you?" He asked, "Aren't you hurt?"

"No, not really." I said, "Just a couple bruises, scratches, had to remove a rib, nothing special."

"I'm sorry." He said, "I shouldn't have put you through danger."

"Don't be sorry." I said and cuddled next to him, "I'm just glad you're alright." He put his arm around me.

"What about the others?" He asked.

"Left without a trace." I said, "But don't worry, if they come back, we'll be ready."

_Ok so this is the end of story 2! But I'm planning on making a 3rd have any ideas of how it should start?_


End file.
